Lovino y la tarántula
by Neko D. Hikaru
Summary: -¡Romano! ¿qué te pasa?-   -Ayu...dame, Bastardo-  Una tarde, en el huerto de tomates de España... Lovino se encuentra con algo que no es un tomate. ChibiRomanoxEspaña, sin pairing XD. por que es muy peque el romanito.


Nota de autora: aunque no lo crean existe el dulce de tomate, y es delicioso.

Esa tarde, Romano decidió que no intentaría demasiado limpiar la casa, y que se dedicaría a recoger tomates de la huerta. Después de todo, él le había prometido que harían dulce de tomate de nuevo. Se quitó el delantal, que solía enredarse entre las plantas, y se internó entre ellas para recoger los frutos americanos con una canasta más grande que él mismo.

Cuando la canasta estaba tan llena que casi no podía arrastrarla, decidió que era hora de salir. Decidió tomar un último tomate para su estómago, y cuando vio uno especialmente rojo y fresco se le hizo agua la boca. Estaba un poco alto, pero eso no era problema. Dejó la canasta en el suelo, dio un pasito hacia atrás, y saltó todo lo que pudo, colgándose del tomate. La varilla que sostenía la planta se dobló peligrosamente, pero finalmente el fruto cedió, y Romano terminó sentado en el suelo. Antes de que se pudiera levantar, algo cayó en su regazo. Era una araña del tamaño de su mano. Una tarántula venenosa.

Romano se paralizó por un momento, recordando lo peligroso que era ese animal, pero luego reaccionó, dándole un manotazo. Lo que fue una mala idea, por que terminó con la tarántula prendida de su dedo índice. Con un grito de terror, empezó a sacudir el brazo, hasta que el arácnido voló, y no pudo verlo.

Olvidándose de los tomates, salió del huerto. Sabía que si lo picaba una de esas arañas tenía que bailar una Tarantella para evitar los efectos de su veneno. Si no lo hacía, ¡se volvería loco!. Las lágrimas de terror y angustia se derramaban por la cara de Lovino mientras seguía los pasos del baile, pero no pudo mantenerlo durante mucho, por que empezó a faltarle el aire.

Generalmente tenía más energía, de hecho había llegado a bailar una hora sin parar, por que las chicas creían que era simpático, siendo tan pequeño y bailando tan bien. Se sentó en el suelo y aspiró ruidosamente el aire por la boca. Sentía que su corazón iba a toda velocidad ¿sólo por cinco minutos de baile?. No podía normalizar la respiración, notó Romano entrando en pánico. Sus pulmones emitían un sonido estrangulado cuando intentaba dejar salir el aire.

-Antonio, bastardo, ¿dónde estas?- murmuró estranguladamente. Se dejó caer en el suelo, con la visión del cielo color celeste claro de la tarde. Como si el destino contestara su pregunta, oyó pasos.

-Romano~- dijo una voz cantarina- ¡Ya llegué!-

España se dirigió a la casa. Oh no, va a pasar de largo, pensó Lovino, desesperado. Sin embargo se equivocaba. Cuando Antonio estaba por entrar a la casa, volteó hacia el huerto de tomates y lo vio. Se dirigió hacia él gritando como un idiota, y sólo cuando llegó cerca se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-¡Romano!- Al ver su cara, la del adulto mutó a una de preocupación. Romano se preguntó qué tipo de maldita cara tendría para asustar así al estúpido de su jefe. Se agachó a su lado y lo levantó en sus brazos.-¿Qué te pasa, Romano?-

-Ayu… dame, bastardo- Jadeó el pequeño, por toda respuesta. España se paró y lo llevó en brazos a algún sitio que no podía identificar, pues estaba completamente mareado para ese momento. Sosteniéndolo con una sola mano, España hacía algo con la otra, aunque él estaba de espaldas a la acción.

-Escucha, esto va a ser horrible, pero tienes que tragártelo, Romano.- Dicho eso, le metió algo en la boca que no pudo identificar a tiempo. Cuando estuvo en su lengua, se dio cuenta de que era un trozo de ají, también conocido como pimiento. Tragó apresuradamente, puesto que sentía la lengua como si se la estuviesen prendiendo fuego.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO, CÓMO TE ATREVES A DARME ESA PORQUERÍA!- Chilló con la potencia de sus pulmones. Le ardía desde el estómago hasta la nariz. Y… ¡y podía respirar!. Miró a su jefe, completamente atónito, ¿qué había hecho?.

-Romano…- los ojos de España se llenaron de lágrimas de puro alivio- qué bueno…- Dicho eso se derrumbó y empezó a llorar a lágrima viva.

-Oye… espera… ¡idiota, no llores!- Romano se acercó a él, sin saber qué hacer, y se vio sorprendido por el abrazo que le dio – Suéltame, bastardo- murmuró, sin ofrecer resistencia alguna. Por supuesto, Antonio no lo soltó en un buen rato, y ahí se quedó Lovino, acurrucado entre sus brazos.

**A ver, para los que están muy perdidos, acá pasaron varias cosas. Las arañas Lobo, oriundas del Sur de Italia no son peligrosas. Sin embargo se creía que causaban locura. Para evitarlo, se debía bailar una tarantella. De ahí a que Lovi baile solo como un idiota. El tema es que parece ser que es alérgico a dicho animal, lo que le provocó un bronco espasmo. El ají tiene la propiedad de despejar las vías respiratorias. Lo pude comprobar cuando me tragué una bola de wasabi. Casi muero, pero que respirar, respiraba XDDD. **


End file.
